This invention concerns a novel class of aromatic derivatives possessing aspartyl protease inhibitory properties. It describes the synthetic methodology used to make these derivatives from readily available L-lysine analogues and their biological applications. In addition, this invention relates to different pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds. The compounds and the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention have been shown to inhibit the activity of HIV aspartyl protease, an enzyme essential for virus maturation and infectivity. The inhibitory property may be advantageously used to provide compounds with antiviral properties against HIV viruses, including the HIV-1 and HIV-2 viruses.
HIV, the human immunodeficiency virus, causes AIDS through infection of specialized cells of the immune system carrying CD4 receptors. The HIV retrovirus reproduces in these cells, especially the so-called T-helper cells, and kills them in the process. While the body has the ability to re-generate T-helper cells to some extent, after years of continuous cell destruction by HIV and fighting back by the immune system, the virus eventually emerges as the battle""s winner. The progressive destruction of T-helper cells leads to weakening of the immune system which in turn, opens the door to opportunistic pathogens. When this happens, HIV-infected people start to show clinical symptoms. If left unchecked, HIV infection leads to death in a matter of years.
In order to reproduce in infected cells, HIV needs three major enzymes that are carried inside the viral particle. These three enzymes, reverse transcriptase, protease and integrase, thus represent ideal targets for antiviral therapy. Of these, reverse transcriptase has been the first enzyme targeted by the pharmaceutical industry. Inhibitors of the viral protease have been developed more recently and their use as drugs for AIDS treatment began only in 1996.
Although the development of reverse transcriptase and protease inhibitors has improved significantly the survival time and quality of life of HIV-infected patients, their use leads to unwanted side effects, such as anemia, neurotoxicity, bone marrow suppression and lipodystrophy. Most of the currently available anti-protease drugs are large molecules with limited ability to cross the blood-brain barrier. New compounds devoid of these drawbacks are urgently needed to treat HIV infections. In addition, HIV has the ability to develop resistance to the currently available drugs, so new compounds with original structure are desirable to fight these resistant viral strains.
In an international patent application no PCT/CA02/00190 (Stranix et al.) published under No. WO 02/064551, HIV protease inhibitors based on amino acid derivaties are disclosed. This patent application includes, more particularly, N-amino acid substituted L-lysine derivatives (and analogs) possessing aspartyl protease inhibitory properties. However, it would be advantageous to be able to provide alternate compounds with such properties.
The present invention provides a novel class of compounds, including their pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives. These compounds have an affinity for aspartyl proteases, in particular, HIV-1 aspartyl protease. They also presents potent antiviral activity when tested on HIV-1 viral strain (NL4.3 as the wild type virus) as well as several mutant strains. Therefore, these compounds are useful as inhibitors of such proteases. These compounds can be used alone or in combination with other therapeutic or prophylactic agents for the treatment or prophylaxis of viral infection.
Compounds of the present invention may inhibit HIV viral replication in human cells (e.g., CD4+ T-cells), by inhibiting (reducing, impairing) the ability of HIV aspartyl protease to catalyse the hydrolysis of peptide bonds present in viral Gag and Gag-Pol polyproteins. These novel compounds may serve to reduce the production of infectious virions from acutely and chronically infected cells, and may inhibit (at least partially) the initial or further infection of host cells. Accordingly, these compounds may be useful as therapeutic and prophylactic agents to treat or prevent infection by HIV-1 and HIV-2, which may result in asymptomatic infection, AIDS-related complex (ARC), acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), ADS-related dementia, or similar diseases of the immune system, and related viruses such as HTLV-I and HTLV-II, and simian immunodeficiency virus.
It is the main objective of this invention to provide an improved class of molecules that are aspartyl protease inhibitors, and particularly, HIV aspartyl protease inhibitors.
The present invention relates to improved Nxcex5-synthetic amino acid substituted L-lysine derivatives (including its lower homologue (i.e. L-ornithine)) as well as their pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives (e.g., salts).
Accordingly, the present invention in accordance with one aspect thereof provides a compound(s) of formula I 
and when the compound of formula I comprises an amino group, pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts thereof,
wherein n may be 3 or 4,
wherein X and Y, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH or X and Y together define a alkylenedioxy group selected from the group consisting of a methylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 and an ethylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94,
wherein R1 may be selected from the group consisting of a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkylalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl part thereof and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl part thereof,
wherein R2 may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, and a group of formula R2Axe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, R2A being selected from the group consisting of a straight or branched alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms (e.g. methyl, ethyl-, propyl, iso-propyl, butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, tert-butyl-CH2xe2x80x94, etc.), a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms (e.g. cyclopropyl-, cyclohexyl- etc.), a cycloalkylalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl part thereof and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl part thereof, (e.g. cyclopropyl-CH2xe2x80x94, cyclohexyl-CH2xe2x80x94, etc.), an alkyloxy group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms (e.g. CH3Oxe2x80x94, CH3CH2Oxe2x80x94, iso-butylO-, tert-butylO-(Boc), etc.), tetrahydro-3-furanyloxy, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CH2CF3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CF3, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, CH3O2Cxe2x80x94, CH3O2CCH2xe2x80x94, Acetyl-OCH2CH2xe2x80x94, HO2CCH2xe2x80x94, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-CH3OC6H4CH2xe2x80x94, CH3NHxe2x80x94, (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2)2Nxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2CH2)2Nxe2x80x94, HOCH2CH2NHxe2x80x94, CH3OCH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, C6H5CH2Oxe2x80x94, 2-pyrrolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl-, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-quinolyl, 3-quinolyl, 4-quinolyl, 1-isoquinolyl, 3-isoquinolyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, a phenyl group of formula 
a picolyl group selected from the group consisting of 
a picolyloxy group selected from the group consisting of 
a substituted pyridyl group selected from the group consisting of 
a group of formula, 
a group of formula, 
and a group of formula, 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH,
wherein R4 and R5, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, and a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms,
wherein R3 may be selected from the group consisting of a diphenylmethyl group of formula IV 
a naphthyl-1-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula V 
a naphthyl-2-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula VI 
a biphenylmethyl group of formula VII 
and an anthryl-9-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula VIII 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 are as defined herein.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides, a compound(s) of formula II, 
and when the compound of formula II comprises an amino group, pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts thereof,
wherein n may be 3 or 4,
wherein X and Y, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH or X and Y together define an alkylenedioxy group selected from the group consisting of a methylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 and an ethylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94,
wherein R1 may be selected from the group consisting of a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkylalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl part thereof and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl part thereof,
wherein R2 may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, and a group of formula R2Axe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, R2A being selected from the group consisting of a straight or branched alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms (e.g. methyl, ethyl-, propyl, iso-propyl, butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, tert-butyl-CH2xe2x80x94, etc.), a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms (e.g. cyclopropyl-, cyclohexyl- etc.), a cycloalkylalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl part thereof and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl part thereof, (e.g. cyclopropyl-CH2xe2x80x94, cyclohexyl-CH2xe2x80x94, etc.), an alkyloxy group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms (e.g. CH3Oxe2x80x94, CH3CH2Oxe2x80x94, iso-butylO-, tert-butylO-(Boc), etc.), tetrahydro-3-furanyloxy, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CH2CF3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CF3, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, CH3O2Cxe2x80x94, CH3O2CCH2xe2x80x94, Acetyl-OCH2CH2xe2x80x94, HO2CCH2xe2x80x94, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-CH3OC6H4CH2xe2x80x94, CH3NHxe2x80x94, (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2)2Nxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2CH2)2Nxe2x80x94, HOCH2CH2NHxe2x80x94, CH3OCH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, C6H5CH2Oxe2x80x94, 2-pyrrolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-quinolyl, 3-quinolyl, 4-quinolyl, 1-isoquinolyl, 3-isoquinolyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, a phenyl group of formula 
a picolyl group selected from the group consisting of 
a picolyloxy group selected from the group consisting of 
a substituted pyridyl group selected from the group consisting of 
a group of formula, 
a group of formula, 
and a group of formula, 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH,
wherein R4 and R5, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, and a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms,
wherein R3 may be selected from the group consisting of a diphenylmethyl group of formula IV 
a naphthyl-1-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula V 
a naphthyl-2-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula VI 
a biphenylmethyl group of formula VII 
and an anthryl-9-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula VIII 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 are as defined herein.
Compounds of formula I or II wherein R1 may be, more particularly iso-butyl are encompassed by the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, n may be 3 or 4.
Also in accordance with the present invention, R2 may be selected, more particularly from the group consisting of CH3Oxe2x80x94CO, (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO, 3-pyridyl-CO, 4-pyridyl-CO and 4-morpholinyl-CO.
In accordance with the present invention X may be 4-NH2 while Y may be H. Alternatively, X may be 3-Cl, while Y may be 4-NH2. On the other hand, X may be 4-NH2 while Y may be 3-F. Also, for example, X may be 3-NH2 while Y may be 4-F.
More particularly, when R1, R2, n, X and Y are as defined above, R3 may be, for example, selected from the group consisting of a diphenylmethyl group of formula IV, a naphthyl-1-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula V, a naphthyl-2-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula VI, a biphenylmethyl group of formula VII and an anthryl-9-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula VIII. More particularly, R3 may be, for example, selected from the group consisting of a diphenylmethyl group of formula IV, a naphthyl-1-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula V, a naphthyl-2-CH2xe2x80x94 group of formula VI, and a biphenylmethyl group of formula VII.
In accordance with the present invention Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may both be H.
In an additional aspect, the present invention provides a compound(s) of formula IIa 
and when the compound of formula IIa comprises an amino group, pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts thereof,
wherein X and Y, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4, and xe2x80x94CH2OH or X and Y together define an alkylenedioxy group selected from the group consisting of a methylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 and an ethylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94,
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH,
and wherein n, R1, R2, R4, and R5 may be as defined above.
Compounds of formula IIa wherein R1 may be, more particularly iso-butyl are encompassed by the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, n may be 3 or 4.
Also in accordance with the present invention, R2 may be, more particularly selected from the group consisting of CH3Oxe2x80x94CO, (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO, 3-pyridyl-CO, 4-pyridyl-CO and 4-morpholinyl-CO.
In accordance with the present invention X may be 4-NH2 while Y, Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may be H. Alternatively, X may be 3-NH2 and Y may be 4-F while Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may both be H. On the other hand, X may be 4-NH2 and Y may be 3-F, while Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may both be H.
Accordingly, compounds of formula IIa wherein X may be 4-NH2, Y may be H, Xxe2x80x2 may be H, Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be CH3Oxe2x80x94CO are encompassed by the present invention. Also encompassed by the present invention, are, for example, compounds of formula IIa wherein X may be 4-F, Y may be 3-NH2, Xxe2x80x2 may be H, Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be CH3Oxe2x80x94CO. Alternatively, compounds wherein X may be 4-NH2, Y may be H, Xxe2x80x2 may be H, Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be cyclopropyl-CO are also encompassed by the present invention. On the other hand, compounds wherein X may be 4-NH2, Y may be H, Xxe2x80x2 may be H, Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO are also encompassed by the present invention. Again, compounds wherein X may be 4-NH2, Y may be H, Xxe2x80x2 may be H, Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be 3-pyridyl-CO are also included. Furthermore, compounds wherein X may be 4-NH2, Y may be H, Xxe2x80x2 may be H, Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be 4-pyridyl-CO and compounds wherein X may be 4-NH2, Y may be H, Xxe2x80x2 may be H, Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be 2-picolylOxe2x80x94CO are also included. The compounds listed above are examplary embodiments of the present invention and it is to be understood that the present invention is not restricted to these compounds only.
In yet a further aspect, the present invention provides a compound(s) of formula IIb 
and when the compound of formula IIb comprises an amino group, pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts thereof,
wherein X and Y, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH or X and Y together define an alkylenedioxy group selected from the group consisting of a methylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 and an ethylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94,
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH,
and wherein n, R1, R2, R4, and R5 may be as defined above.
Compounds of formula IIb wherein R1 may more particularly be iso-butyl are encompassed by the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention n may be 3 or 4.
Also in accordance with the present invention, R2 may be more particularly selected from the group consisting of CH3Oxe2x80x94CO, (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO, 3-pyridyl-CO, 4-pyridyl-CO and 4-morpholinyl-CO.
Further in accordance with the present invention, X may be 4-NH2, while Y, Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may be H. On the other hand, compounds of formula IIb wherein X may be 3-NH2, and Y may be 4-F while Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may be H are also encompassed by the present invention. Alternatively, compounds wherein X may be 4-NH2 and Y may be 3-F while Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may be H are also included.
In accordance with the present invention, compounds of formula IIb wherein X may be 4-NH2, Y may be H, Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may be H and R2 may be (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO are encompassed by the present invention.
Also in accordance with the present invention the naphthyl group of compounds of formula IIb may be, more particularly naphthyl-2-CH2.
In another aspect, the present invention provide a compound(s) of formula IIc 
and when the compound of formula IIc comprises an amino group, pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts thereof,
wherein X and Y, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH or X and Y together define an alkylenedioxy group selected from the group consisting of a methylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 and an ethylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94,
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2, the same or different, may be selected from the group consisting of H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH,
and wherein n, R1, R2, R4, and R5 may be as defined above.
Compounds of formula IIc wherein R1 may be more particularly iso-butyl are encompassed by the present invention.
Further in accordance with the present invention n may be 3 or 4.
Also in accordance with the present invention, R2 may more particularly be selected from the group consisting of CH3Oxe2x80x94CO, (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO, 3-pyridyl-CO, 4-pyridyl-CO and 4-morpholinyl-CO.
Further in accordance with the present invention X may be 4-NH2 while Y, Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may be H. On the other hand compounds of formula IIc, wherein X may be 3-NH2 and Y may be 4-F while Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 may be H are also encompassed by the present invention. Alternativley, compounds where X may be 4-NH2 and Y may be 3-F while and Yxe2x80x2 may be H are also included herein. Again, this list (as well as any other list or example enumerated herein) is not exhaustive of the compounds encompassed by the present invention.
This invention also provides in a further aspect, pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and at least one compound of formula I, II, IIa, IIb, or IIc (and combination thereof) as defined herein. The pharmaceutical composition may comprise, for example, a pharmaceutically effective amount of such one or more compounds or as applicable, pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts thereof.
The present invention also relates in an additional aspect thereof, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and at least one of the following compounds;
a compound of formula IIa wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-NH2, Y is H, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H and R2 is CH3Oxe2x80x94CO,
a compound of formula IIa wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-F, Y is 3-NH2, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H and R2 is CH3Oxe2x80x94CO,
a compound of formula IIa wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-NH2, Y is H, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H and R2 is cyclopropyl-CO,
a compound of formula IIa wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-NH2, Y is H, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H and R2 is (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO,
a compound of formula IIa wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-NH2, Y is H, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H and R2 is 3-pyridyl-CO,
a compound of formula IIa wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-NH2, Y is H, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H and R2 is 4-pyridyl-CO,
a compound of formula IIa wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-NH2, Y is H, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H and R2 is 2-picolylOxe2x80x94CO or;
a compound of formula IIb wherein R1 is iso-butyl, n is 4, X is 4-NH2, Y is H, Xxe2x80x2 is H, Yxe2x80x2 is H, R2 is (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94CO and wherein the naphthyl group is a naphthyl-2-CH2 group.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to an amount effective in treating HIV infection in a patient. It is also to be understood herein that a xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically effective amountxe2x80x9d may be interpreted as an amount giving a desired therapeutic effect, either taken into one dose or in any dosage or route or taken alone or in combination with other therapeutic agents. In the case of the present invention, a xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically effective amountxe2x80x9d may be understood as an amount having an inhibitory effect on HIV (HIV-1 and HIV-2 as well as related viruses (e.g., HTLV-I and HTLV-II, and simian immunodeficiency virus)) infection cycle (e.g., inhibition of replication, reinfection, maturation, budding etc.) and on any organism depending on aspartyl proteases for their life cycle.
In addition, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions in which these novel compounds of formula I, (as well as of formulae II, IIa, IIb, and IIc) derived from L-lysine or L-lysine derivatives (as well as its lower homologue (i.e. L-ornithine)) are used to inhibit aspartyl proteases, including HIV aspartyl protease, thus providing protection against HIV infection.
The terms xe2x80x9cHIV proteasexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHIV aspartyl proteasexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably and refer to the aspartyl protease encoded by the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 or 2. In a preferred embodiment of this invention, these terms refer to the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 aspartyl protease.
The term xe2x80x9cprophylactically effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to an amount effective in preventing HIV infection in a patient. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d refers to a mammal, including a human.
The terms xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable adjuvantxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable vehiclexe2x80x9d refer to a non-toxic carrier or adjuvant that may be administered to a patient, together with a compound of this invention, and which does not destroy the pharmacological activity thereof.
The compounds of this invention include pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives of the compounds of formula I (as well as of formulae II, IIa, IIb, and IIc) and as applicable pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts thereof. A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivativexe2x80x9d means any pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, or salt of such ester, of a compound of this invention or any other compound which, upon administration to a recipient, is capable of providing (directly or indirectly) a compound of this invention or an antivirally active metabolite or residue thereof.
It is to be understood herein that a xe2x80x9cstraight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atomsxe2x80x9d includes for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl.
It is to be understood herein that a xe2x80x9cbranched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atomsxe2x80x9d includes for example, without limitation, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, etc.
It is to be understood herein, that a xe2x80x9ccycloalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbonxe2x80x9d includes for example, without limitation, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclocyclohexyl (i.e., C6H11).
Salts derived from appropriate bases include alkali metal (e.g., sodium), alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), ammonium and Nxe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)4+ salts.
The compounds of this invention contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and thus may occur as racemates and racemic mixtures, single enantiomer, diastereomeric mixtures and individual diastereoisomers. All such isomeric forms of these compounds are expressly included in the present invention. Each stereogenic carbon may be of the R or S configuration.
Combinations of substituents and variables envisioned by this invention are only those that result in the formation of stable compounds. The term xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to compounds which possess stability sufficient to allow manufacture and administration to a mammal by methods known in the art. Typically, such compounds are stable at a temperature of 40xc2x0 C. or less, in the absence of moisture or other chemically reactive conditions, for at least a week.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic and organic acids and bases. Examples of such acid salts include: acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylhydrogensulfate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, formate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, glycollate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, malonate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthylsulfonate, nicotinate, nitrate, oxalate, pamoate, pectinate, perchlorate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, phosphate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, salicylate, succinate, sulfate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate, and undecanoate.
This invention also envisions the quaternization of any basic nitrogen containing groups of the compounds disclosed herein. The basic nitrogen can be quaternized with any agents known to those of ordinary skill in the art including, for example, lower alkyl halides, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl chlorides, bromides and iodides; dialkyl sulfates including dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl and diamyl sulfates; long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides, and aralkyl halides including benzyl and phenethyl bromides. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products may be obtained by such quaternization.
It is to be understood herein, that if a xe2x80x9crangexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgroup of substancesxe2x80x9d is mentioned with respect to a particular characteristic (e.g., temperature, concentration, time and the like) of the present invention, the present invention relates to and explicitly incorporates herein each and every specific member and combination of sub-ranges or sub-groups therein whatsoever. Thus, any specified range or group is to be understood as a shorthand way of referring to each and every member of a range or group individually as well as each and every possible sub-ranges or sub-groups encompassed therein; and similarly with respect to any sub-ranges or sub-groups therein. Thus, for example,
with respect to the number of carbon atoms, the mention of the range of 1 to 6 carbon atoms is to be understood herein as incorporating each and every individual number of carbon atoms as well as sub-ranges such as, for example, 1 carbon atoms, 3 carbon atoms, 4 to 6 carbon atoms, etc.
with respect to reaction time, a time of 1 minute or more is to be understood as specifically incorporating herein each and every individual time, as well as sub-range, above 1 minute, such as for example 1 minute, 3 to 15 minutes, 1 minute to 20 hours, 1 to 3 hours, 16 hours, 3 hours to 20 hours etc.;
and similarly with respect to other parameters such as concentrations, elements, etc. . .
It is in particular to be understood herein that the compound formulae each include each and every individual compound described thereby as well as each and every possible class or sub-group or sub-class of compounds whether such class or sub-class is defined as positively including particular compounds, as excluding particular compounds or a combination thereof; for example an exclusionary definition for the formula (e.g. I) may read as follows: xe2x80x9cprovided that when one of A and B is xe2x80x94COOH and the other is H, xe2x80x94COOH may not occupy the 4xe2x80x2 positionxe2x80x9d.
It is also to be understood herein that xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgmxe2x80x9d is a reference to the gram weight unit and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cxc2x0 C.xe2x80x9d is a reference to the Celsius temperature unit.
The compounds of this invention are easily prepared using conventional techniques from readily available starting materials. Two different approaches were used to prepare the new aspartyl protease inhibitors. The first approach starts from an L-ornithine derivative which is transformed into the key intermediate (1S)-4-amino-N-(4-amino-1-hydroxymethyl-butyl)-N-isobutyl-benzenesulfonamide (VII, example 1, step F) which is further reacted with various acid to yield the end products VIII. The second approach starts from L-xcex1-amino-xcex5-caprolactam which leads to key intermediates (such as, (1S)-4-amino-N-(5-amino-1-hydroxymethyl-pentyl)-N-isobutyl-benzenesulfonamide (XII, X=NH2, Y=H, example 28, step D)) which are further transformed into various end products (XIII) upon coupling with a suitable acid synthon. The detailed description of these approaches are presented in schemes 1 to 4 discussed below.
Scheme 1 illustrates the preparation of a key L-ornithine intermediate VII needed for the synthesis of HIV protease inhibitors according to the first approach (see example 1 in the experimental portion of this document).
Note:
a) R represents the xe2x80x9cresiduexe2x80x9d of the acid molecule which is linked to the free primary amino group present on intermediate VII.
The synthesis of intermediate VII uses Nxcex5-Z-ornithine (I) as the starting material. The ester II was obtained upon treatment with trimethylsilyl chloride in methanol. Then, sulfonation with 4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl chloride (or other substituted-benzenesulfonyl chloride) in the presence of triethylamine in dichloromethane gave compound III in excellent yields for the two first steps. Alkylation of the sulfonyl amine was performed with iso-butanol in the presence of triphenylphosphine and diethylazodicarboxylate (DEAD) to give compound IV in excellent yield. The nitro function was reduced with sodium borohydride in the presence of nickel (II) acetate in ethanol. The intermediate V was obtained in 97% yield. Subsequent reduction of the ester function with lithium borohydride in ethanol gave the alcohol VI quantitatively. Removal of the benzyloxycarbonyl group (Z group) by hydrogen gas in presence of 10% Pd/C yielded the free Nxcex5-amino derivative VII quantitatively (T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective groups in Organic Synthesis, 3rd Edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. 2000). Acylation with an appropriate acid in the presence of 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt) and 1-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride (EDAC) led to the desired end products VIII generally in good to excellent yield (50-95%). 
Scheme 2 illustrates a generic example for the preparation of HIV protease inhibitors made with the second approach starting from L-xcex1-amino-xcex5-caprolactam to give compounds of the general formula XIII.
Note:
a) For scheme 2, X and Y, same or different, represents H, a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4, xe2x80x94CH2OH, and wherein X and Y may be bound together as a methylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94, or as an ethylenedioxy group of formula xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, (R4 and R5 are as defined above)
b) R represents the xe2x80x9cresiduexe2x80x9d of the acid molecule which is linked to the free primary amino group present on intermediate XII.
As shown in scheme 2, the Nxcex1,Nxcex1-disubstituted L-lysinol derivative XII was obtained from L-xcex1-amino-xcex5-caprolactam in a four-step reaction sequence. Initially, L-xcex1-amino-xcex5-caprolactam was transformed into (2S)-3-isobutylamino-azepan-2-one (IX) by reductive alkylation of the amine with an appropriate aldehyde (i.e. isobutyraldehyde), NaBH(OAc)3 and acetic acid in dichloroethane. Then, sulfonation with an arylsulfonyl chloride (or a substituted-arylsulfonyl chloride) in the presence of triethylamine in dichloromethane gave compound X in excellent yields. The derivative XI was obtained quantitatively upon treatment of X with di-tert-butyl pyrocarbonate and DMAP in acetonitrile. The reductive ring opening with sodium borohydride in ethanol and acid deprotection of the Boc protective group lead to key intermediates XII in good yield. Finally, coupling of the free amino group present on intermediate XII with a variety of acid in the presence of 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt) and 1-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride (EDAC) led to the desired end HIV protease inhibitors XIII. 
Scheme 3 illustrates a generic example for the transformation of (2S)-2-amino-3-(2-bromo-phenyl)-propionic acid (XIV) into an unsubstituted or a substituted biphenyl derivative of general formula XVI.
Note:
a) For scheme 3, R represents the xe2x80x9cresiduexe2x80x9d of the acid molecule which is linked to the free primary amino group present on compound XIV.
b) Xxe2x80x2 represents a straight alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a branched alkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, F, Cl, Br, I, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94NHCOR4, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94SR4, xe2x80x94COOR4, xe2x80x94COR4 and xe2x80x94CH2OH, (R4 and R5 are as defined above)
As shown in scheme 3, the unsubstituted (or substituted) biphenyl derivative of general formula XVI was obtained from commercially available (2S)-2-amino-3-(2-bromo-phenyl)-propionic acid (XIV, L-2-bromo-Phe (Peptech Corp.)) in a two-step reaction sequence. First, the amine is acylated with an appropriate synthon under standard reaction conditions to give the intermediate XV in excellent yield. The latter was transformed into the biphenyl derivative XVI upon treatment with phenylboronic acid (or a substituted phenylboronic acid) in the presence of Pd/C Degussa type E 101 under basic reaction condition. The biphenyl derivative are obtained in excellent yield with this methodology. The biphenyl derivatives hence obtained are linked to the key intermediates VII or XII as described on schemes 1 and 2. 
Scheme 4 presents the transformation of a 2-naphthyl derivative XVII into a variety of N-substituted molecules of general formula XIX. This reaction sequence could be used to produce any other similar compounds made of unsubstituted (or substituted) diphenylmethyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, biphenyl and 9-anthryl described in this invention.
Note:
a) For scheme 4, R represents the xe2x80x9cresiduexe2x80x9d of the molecule (an acid, acid chloride, an aldehyde or a succinimidylcarbonate ester) which is linked to the free primary amino group present on compound XVIII.
Initially, the Boc protective group is cleaved under standard acidic reaction conditions with hydrochloric acid in ethanol to give 2-amino-N-{5-[(4-amino-benzenesulfonyl)-isobutyl-amino]-6-hydroxy-hexyl}-3-naphthalen-2-yl-propionamide (XVIII) in 94% yield (see example 49, in the experimental section). The free amino group on molecule XVIII was transformed into a variety of HIV aspartyl protease inhibitors of formula XIX using either general procedures C or D, for the linkage of an acid chloride, general procedures A, B or E, for the linkage of a carboxylic acid, general procedure F, for the linkage of an aldehyde or general procedure G, for the linkage of an activated carbonate diester. 
As it can be appreciated by the skilled artisan, the above synthetic schemes are not intended to be a comprehensive list of all means by which the compounds described and claimed in this application may be synthesized. Further methods will be evident to those of ordinary skill in the art.
The compounds of this invention may be modified by appending appropriate functionalities to enhance selective biological properties. Such modifications are known in the art and include those which increase biological penetration into a given biological system (e.g., blood, lymphatic system, central nervous system), increase oral availability, increase solubility to allow administration by injection, alter metabolism and alter rate of excretion.
As discussed above, the novel compounds of the present invention are excellent ligands for aspartyl proteases, particularly HIV-1 protease. Accordingly, these compounds are capable of targeting and inhibiting late stage events in the replication, i.e. the processing of the viral polyproteins by HIV encoded protease. Compounds according to this invention advantageously inhibit the ability of the HIV-1 virus to infect immortalized human T cells over a period of days, as determined by an assay measuring the amount of extracellular p24 antigenxe2x80x94a specific marker of viral replication (see, Meek et al., Nature, 343, pp. 90-92 (1990)).
In addition to their use in the prophylaxis or treatment of HIV or HTLV infection, the compounds according to this invention may also be used as inhibitory or interruptive agents for other viruses which depend on aspartyl proteases, similar to HIV or HTLV aspartyl proteases, for obligatory events in their life cycle. Such compounds inhibit the proteolytic processing of viral polyprotein precursors by inhibiting aspartyl protease. Because aspartyl protease is essential for the production of mature virions, inhibition of that processing effectively blocks the spread of virus by inhibiting the production and reproduction of infectious virions, particularly from acutely and chronically infected cells. The compounds of this invention advantageously inhibit aspartyl proteases, thus blocking the ability of aspartyl proteases to catalyse the hydrolysis of peptide bonds.
The compounds of this invention may be employed in a conventional manner for the treatment or prevention of HIV, HTLV, and other viral infections, which depend on aspartyl proteases for obligatory events in their life cycle. Such methods of treatment, their dosage levels and requirements may be selected by those of ordinary skill in the art from available methods and techniques. For example, a compound of this invention may be combined with a pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvant for administration to a virally infected patient in a pharmaceutically acceptable manner and in an amount effective to lessen the severity of the viral infection.
Alternatively, the compounds of this invention may be used in vaccines and methods for protecting individuals against viral infection over an extended period of time. The compounds may be employed in such vaccines either alone or together with other compounds of this invention in a manner consistent with the conventional utilization of protease inhibitors in vaccines. For example, a compound of this invention may be combined with pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvants conventionally employed in vaccines and administered in prophylactically effective amounts to protect individuals over an extended period of time against viral infections, such as HIV infection. As such, the novel protease inhibitors of this invention can be administered as agents for treating or preventing viral infections, including HIV infection, in a mammal.
The compounds of this invention may be administered to a healthy or HIV-infected patient either as a single agent or in combination with other antiviral agents which interfere with the replication cycle of HIV. By administering the compounds of this invention with other antiviral agents which target different events in the viral life cycle, the therapeutic effect of these compounds is potentiated. For instance, the co-administered antiviral agent can be one which targets early events in the viral life cycle, such as attachment to the cell receptor and cell entry, reverse transcription and viral DNA integration into cellular DNA. Antiviral agents targeting such early life cycle events include among others polysulfated polysaccharides, sT4 (soluble CD4) and other compounds which block binding of virus to CD4 receptors on CD4 bearing T-lymphocytes and other CD4(+) cells, or inhibit fusion of the viral envelope with the cytoplasmic membrane, and didanosine (ddI), zalcitabine (ddC), stavudine (d4T), zidovudine (AZT) and lamivudine (3TC) which inhibit reverse transcription. Other anti-retroviral and antiviral drugs may also be co-administered with the compounds of this invention to provide therapeutic treatment for substantially reducing or eliminating viral infectivity and the symptoms associated therewith. Examples of other antiviral agents include ganciclovir, dideoxycytidine, trisodium phosphonoformate, eflornithine, ribavirin, acyclovir, alpha interferon and trimenotrexate. Additionally, other types of drugs may be used to potentiate the effect of the compounds of this invention, such as viral uncoating inhibitors, inhibitors of Tat or Rev trans-activating proteins, antisense molecules or inhibitors of the viral integrase. These compounds may also be co-administered with other inhibitors of HIV aspartyl protease.
Combination therapies according to this invention exert a synergistic effect in inhibiting HIV replication because each component agent of the combination acts on a different site of HIV replication. The use of such combinations also advantageously reduces the dosage of a given conventional anti-retroviral agent that would be required for a desired therapeutic or prophylactic effect as compared to when that agent is administered as a monotherapy. These combinations may reduce or eliminate the side effects of conventional single anti-retroviral agent therapies while not interfering with the anti-retroviral activity of those agents. These combinations reduce the potential of resistance to single agent therapies, while minimizing any associated toxicity. These combinations may also increase the efficacy of the conventional agent without increasing the associated toxicity. Preferred combination therapies include the administration of a compound of this invention with AZT, 3TC, ddI, ddC, d4T or other reverse transcriptase inhibitors.
Alternatively, the compounds of this invention may also be co-administered with other HIV protease inhibitors such as Ro 31-8959 (Saquinavir; Roche), L-735,524 (Indinavir; Merck), AG-1343 (Nelfinavir; Agouron), A-84538 (Ritonavir; Abbott), ABT-378/r (Lopinavir; Abbott), and VX-478 (Amprenavir; Glaxo) to increase the effect of therapy or prophylaxis against various viral mutants or members of other HIV quasi species.
We prefer administering the compounds of this invention as single agents or in combination with retroviral reverse transcriptase inhibitors, or other HIV aspartyl protease inhibitors. We believe that the co-administration of the compounds of this invention with retroviral reverse transcriptase inhibitors or HIV aspartyl protease inhibitors may exert a substantial synergistic effect, thereby preventing, substantially reducing, or completely eliminating viral infectivity and its associated symptoms.
The compounds of this invention can also be administered in combination with immunomodulators (e.g., bropirimine, anti-human alpha interferon antibody, IL-2, GM-CSF, methionine enkephalin, interferon alpha, diethyldithiocarbamate sodium, tumor necrosis factor, naltrexone and rEPO) antibiotics (e.g., pentamidine isethionate) or vaccines to prevent or combat infection and disease associated with HIV infection, such as AIDS and ARC.
When the compounds of this invention are administered in combination therapies with other agents, they may be administered sequentially or concurrently to the patient. Alternatively, pharmaceutical or prophylactic compositions according to this invention may be comprised of a combination of an aspartyl protease inhibitor of this invention and another therapeutic or prophylactic agent.
Although this invention focuses on the use of the compounds disclosed herein for preventing and treating HIV infection, the compounds of this invention can also be used as inhibitory agents for other viruses that depend on similar aspartyl proteases for obligatory events in their life cycle. These viruses include, but are not limited to, retroviruses causing AIDS-like diseases such as simian immunodeficiency viruses, HIV-2, HTLV-I and HTLV-II. In addition, the compounds of this invention may also be used to inhibit other aspartyl proteases and, in particular, other human aspartyl proteases including renin and aspartyl proteases that process endothelin precursors.
Pharmaceutical compositions of this invention comprise any of the compounds of the present invention, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, with any pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant or vehicle. Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants and vehicles that may be used in the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, serum proteins, such as human serum albumin, buffer substances such as phosphates, glycine, sorbic acid, potassium sorbate, partial glyceride mixtures of saturated vegetable fatty acids, water, salts or electrolytes, such as protamine sulfate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, potassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, zinc salts, colloidal silica, magnesium trisilicate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, cellulose-based substances, polyethyleneglycol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyacrylates, waxes, polyethylene-polyoxypropylene-block polymers, polyethylene glycol and wool fat.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be administered orally, parenterally by inhalation spray, topically, rectally, nasally, buccally, vaginally or via an implanted reservoir. We prefer oral administration or administration by injection. The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may contain any conventional non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants or vehicles. The term xe2x80x9cparenteralxe2x80x9d as used herein includes subcutaneous, intracutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-articular, intrasynovial, intrasternal, intrathecal, intralesional and intracranial injection or infusion techniques.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be in the form of a sterile injectable preparation, for example, as a sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspension. This suspension may be formulated according to techniques known in the art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents (such as, for example, Tween 80) and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parenterally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are amino acid, water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. Fatty acids, such as oleic acid and its glyceride derivatives are useful in the preparation of injectables, as are natural pharmaceutically-acceptable oils, such as olive oil or castor oil, especially in their polyoxyethylated versions. These oil solutions or suspensions may also contain a long-chain alcohol diluent or dispersant, such as Ph. Helv. or a similar alcohol.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be orally administered in any orally acceptable dosage form including, but not limited to, capsules, tablets, and aqueous suspension and solutions. In the case of tablets for oral use, carriers that are commonly used include lactose and corn starch. Lubricating agents, such as magnesium stearate, are also typically added. For oral administration in a capsule form, useful diluents include lactose and dried corn starch. When aqueous suspensions are administered orally, the active ingredient is combined with emulsifying and suspending agents. If desired, certain sweetening and/or flavoring and/or coloring agents may be added.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered in the form of suppositories for rectal administration. These compositions can be prepared by mixing a compound of this invention with a suitable non-irritating excipient which is solid at room temperature but liquid at the rectal temperature and therefore will melt in the rectum to release the active components. Such materials include, but are not limited to, cocoa butter, beeswax, and polyethylene glycols.
Topical administration of the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention is especially useful when the desired treatment involves areas or organs readily accessible by topical application. For application topically to the skin, the pharmaceutical composition should be formulated with a suitable ointment containing the active components suspended or dissolved in a carrier. Carriers for topical administration of the compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, liquid petroleum, white petroleum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene or polyoxypropylene compound, emulsifying wax and water. Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions can be formulated with a suitable lotion or cream containing the active compound suspended or dissolved in a carrier. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, polysorbate 60, cetyl esters wax cetearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water. The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be topically applied to the lower intestinal tract by rectal suppository formulation or in a suitable neat formulation. Topically-transdermal patches are also included in this invention.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be administered by nasal aerosol or inhalation. Such compositions are prepared according to techniques well-known in the art of pharmaceutical formulation and may be prepared as solutions in saline employing benzyl alcohol or other suitable preservatives, absorption promoters to enhance bioavailability, fluorocarbons, and/or other solubilizing or dispersing agents known in the art.
Dosage levels of between about 0.01 and about 25 mg/kg body weight per day, preferably between about 0.5 and about 25 mg/kg body weight per day of the active ingredient compound are useful in the prevention and treatment of viral infection, including HIV infection. Typically, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention will be administered from about 1 to about 5 times per day or alternatively, as a continuous infusion. Such administration can be used as a chronic or acute therapy. The amount of active ingredient that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the patient treated and the particular mode of administration. A typical preparation will contain from about 5% to about 95% active compound (w/w). Preferably, such preparations contain from about 20% to about 80% active compound.
Upon improvement of a patient""s condition, a maintenance dose of a compound, composition or combination of this invention may be administered if necessary. Subsequently, the dosage or frequency of administration, or both, may be reduced, as a function of the symptoms, to a level at which the improved condition is retained. When the symptoms have been alleviated to the desired level, treatment should cease. Patients may, however, require intermittent treatment on a long-term basis, upon any recurrence of disease symptoms.
As the skilled artisan will appreciate, lower or higher doses than those recited above may be required. Specific dosage and treatment regimen for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health status, sex, diet, time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, the severity and course of the infection, the patient""s disposition to the infection and the judgment of the treating physician.
The compounds of this invention are also useful as commercial reagents which effectively bind to aspartyl proteases, particularly HIV aspartyl protease. As commercial reagents, the compounds of this invention, and their derivatives, may be used to block proteolysis of a target peptide by an aspartyl protease, or may be derivatized to bind to a stable resin as a tethered substrate for affinity chromatography applications. These and other uses which characterize commercial aspartyl protease inhibitors will be evident to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In the description herein, the following abbreviations are used: